


decomposed lullaby

by ErraticIpseity



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Corruption Content (The Magnus Archives), Poetry, Specific warnings in the notes, The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticIpseity/pseuds/ErraticIpseity
Summary: Something that creeps...Something that grows...a little ditty dedicated to pre-mortem putrefaction
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	decomposed lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** illness, isolation, graphic descriptions of bodily decay, self-harm
> 
> I got so much positive feedback on a poem embedded in one of my other fics that I pulled this bad boy out of the drafts and finished it! I actually wrote the first draft of it about 5 years ago. 
> 
> I imagine this would either be a board book with an deeply unsettling illustration for each stanza, or one page in a whole Leitner of cursed children's rhymes.

Something that creeps

Something that grows

Something that lives?

Nobody knows

Under the bed

And into your heart

Dreams that turn rotten

Soft, mildewed, and dark

A face at the window

Corroded by sores

You’ll be safer alone

Don your mask, bar the door

Recite and remember

Your songs and your rhymes

Or the fetid foul whisper shall chant

“Now you’re mine.”

A spatter of ooze

A rancid reflection

The flash of brown teeth

In a mottled complexion

Scalpel to skin

Fresh blood on white tile

Nothing can hold it back

For more than a while

Your worry is useless

Your fears all for naught

With the slow traipse of time

Everyone rots

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
